This invention relates to a close fitting woman""s undergarment and specifically to a camisole or slip that is designed in such a manner that it can be layered comfortably under sheer attire without being easily detected.
Camisoles and slips worn beneath clothing are not new, however these undergarments can be detected under todays sheer fabrics and many people would rather not have their undergarments noticed. This is of particular interest to career women who must be always well groomed.
A search of prior inventions registered at the United States Patent and Trademark Office revealed related inventions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,279, Garment and Sleeve Construction, discloses a close fitting garment that is designed in such a Way that an absorbent pad can be placed in a pouch beneath the arm to absorb perspiration. It has a cap sleeve that is of a raglan design. However, the design does not address the problem of how to make an undergarment unnoticeable beneath sheer outer garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,179, Slip, discloses a basic slip that hangs from the shoulders by straps. The design provides for a loose fitting fabrics that creates bulk beneath outer wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,298, Lady""s Garment, claims a four piece slip cut on the bias to allow stretching across the wearer""s body.
Therefore there is a need for an undergarment that is designed in such a way that the neckline, arm lines and lower edge cannot be seen or detected under sheer outer wear.
There is also a need to have undergarments that fit closely to the body and wick moisture away.
Another object of the invention is to provide an undergarment that is suitable to wear under woman""s professional clothing.
The final object of this invention is to provide a full slip meeting all the needs described above but further provides a nonclinging portion beneath the skirt area to allow a free drape of the skirt of the outer garment
To satisfy these and other needs, the invention is an undergarment made of fabric capable of wicking moisture from a wearer""s body without transferring the moisture to an outer garment. The fabric is cut and joined in such a way that the bulk and the edges of said fabric are not easily detected under sheer outerwear.
The fabric can be selected from among many that are currently available such as thin cotton yarn which is knit into a stretch knit fabric that is light weight, absorbent and exhibits superior stretching properties. The fabric is cut and sewn together using a stretch seam stitch that fits snugly but allows free range of motion of the arms and torso.
In the full slip embodiment, the skirt portion of the invention could be made of fabric that has superior slipping properties such as nylon knit.